


Above and Beyond

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #435: Above and Beyond.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Above and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #435: Above and Beyond.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Above and Beyond

~

“You went above and beyond with this dinner, mate.” Replete, Ron pushed back from the table. “That was great.” 

Harry exchanged a look with Severus. “Actually, Severus did all the cooking tonight.” 

“Really?” Ron blinked. “It was delicious.” 

“Thank you.” Severus hummed. “And that’s quite a compliment since any son of Molly Weasley’s certainly knows good food.”

Ron beamed and the rest of the evening was quite relaxed, with Ron unbending enough to tease Severus, who teased him right back.

“I take back everything I said before,” said Ron before leaving. “He’s good for you.” 

Harry smiled. “Yeah. He is.” 

~

Once Ron left, Harry embraced Severus. “Thanks for being nice to Ron. With Hermione away on business, he’s feeling lonely right now.” 

Severus hummed. “It was the least I could do. After all, without you I’d be lonely myself.” 

“Ditto,” whispered Harry, leaning in for a kiss. 

The kiss heated up and soon they were stumbling towards the bedroom, groping each other. After undressing, Harry pressed Severus into the bed, straddling him. “Let me do the work,” he whispered. “You did all the cooking, after all.” 

Severus smiled. “By all means. I’ve no objections to you going above and beyond.” 

~

Harry arched his back, taking Severus deep. Severus clutched his hips, bucking up in response. 

“Relax,” whispered Harry as he rode Severus. “ _I’m_ doing...the work tonight.” 

Severus, however, clearly disagreed. With a growl, he flipped Harry over, slamming into him, quickly bringing them both to a shuddering climax. 

Afterward, Harry kissed Severus’ shoulder and hummed. “Why’d you do that? I was trying to do all the work. You already went above and beyond with dinner.”

Severus hummed. “As far as I’m concerned, you went above and beyond with _dessert_ , so we’re even.” 

Harry grinned. He couldn’t argue with that.

~


End file.
